An example of a fastener of this type is disclosed in Patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-183424). The toggle type fastener 1 disclosed in this Patent document 1 includes:                a toggle lever (movable object) 20 pivotally supported by a fixed pedestal (fixed substrate) 10 that is fixed and attached to the movable object;        a latching arm (catch frame) 27 pivotally supported by this toggle lever 20; and        a hooked member (receiving tool) 30 on which the latching arm 27 is hooked at the time of fastening the movable object to the fixed object, the hooked member being fixed to the fixed object.        
When the fastener 1 fastens both of the objects, with the movable object closed with respect to the fixed object, a hooking end of the latching arm 27 on the movable object side is hooked to the hooked member 30 on the fixed object side. Then, the toggle lever 20 and the latching arm 27 are pivotally moved, as if pulling the latching arm 27 towards the hooked member 30 in the hooking direction, until the toggle lever 20 and the latching arm 27 are aligned almost in a straight line, and the toggle lever 20 is folded in the fixed pedestal 10. When the toggle lever 20 is completely folded in the fixed pedestal 10, the latching arm 27 would not be lifted and the fastener fastens the movable object to the fixed object.
Although the fastener fastens a movable object to a fixed object in this manner, in order to prevent the movable object becoming unstable due to looseness of the sealing of the movable object with respect to the fixed object, the hooked member 30 is pivotally supported by a mounting member 31 that is to be fixed to the fixed object. When fastening the fastener 1, the hooked member 30 will seat on the movable object when the latching arm 27 is pulled by the toggle lever 20. Therefore, the hooked member 30 is provided with a function of hooking the latching arm 27 and a function of preventing the loosening of the movable object by pressing the movable object against the fixed object to be in a stable state.
However, with such a structure, the hooked member significantly protrudes out near the opening of the fixed object (housing) when the movable object (lid) is in an opened state. Therefore, it was necessary to perform loading/unloading of items with caution because this hooked member became an obstacle when loading/unloading items into or from the fixed object (housing). There was also a risk of damage to the items in case of accidental contact with the hooked member.